se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones ONU-Reino Unido/Reino Unido
Reyes británicos con secretarios generales de la ONU Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Dag Hammarskjöld - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh (right) are welcomed by United Nations Secretary General Dag Hammarskjold (1905-1961) during a visit to the United Nations building in New York City on October 22nd 1957. Kofi Annan - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth ll invests former Secretary-General of the United Nations, Kofi Annan, with insignia of an Honorary GCMG at Buckingham Palace on October 24, 2007 in London, England. Ban Ki-moon - Isabel II.jpg| The Queen has praised the United Nations for its many achievements. Human Rights News Primeros ministros británicos con secretarios generales de la ONU Theresa May = Theresa May Ban Ki-moon - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May is greeted by UN secretary-general Ban Ki-Moon (Craig Ruttle/AP) António Guterres - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May meets with the UN Secretary-General-designate António Guterres at Downing Street. Tom Evans. Flickr of The Prime Minister's Office |-| David Cameron= David Cameron Ban Ki-moon - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron meets UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon at the United Nations General Assembly in New York (Photo: PA) |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Gordon Brown - Kofi Annan.jpg| Graham Johnstone Chair Adam Smith College, Dr Craig Thomson Principal Adam Smith College, Gordon Brown Chancellor of Adam Smith College and Prime Minister, Kofi Annan, and Adam Smith Bust, 23.04. Flicrk of Kofi Annan Foundation Ban Ki-moon - Gordon Brown.jpg| UN Secretary General Ban Ki-moon, left, will introduce the MIPTV session. Photo UN António Guterres - Gordon Brown.jpg| The head of the U.N.'s refugee agency Antonio Guterres, right and U.K. former Prime Minister Gordon Brown take part in the "Responding to the Refugee Crisis" session of the World Economic Forum, at the King Hussein convention center, Dead Sea resort of Southern Shuneh, Jordan, Saturday, May 23, 2015. (AP Photo/Nasser Nasser) |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Kofi Annan - Tony Blair.jpg| Kofi Annan y Tony Blair en San Petersburgo. (Foto: AFP) Ban Ki-moon - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair, enviado especial del Cuarteto para Medio Oriente. REUTERS António Guterres - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair shares a laugh with António Guterres at the start of the Congress of the Socialist International in Paris in November 1999. Photograph: Laurent Rebours/AP |-| John Major= John Major Boutros Boutros-Ghali - John Major.jpg| British Prime Minister John Major greets Boutros-Boutros Ghali (Image: Reuters) Kofi Annan - Sin imagen.jpg| John Major, Kofi Annan and Nene Annan attend the RUSI (Royal United Services Institute) Chatham House (The Royal Institute of International Affairs) Prize 2014 presentation in the Banqueting House on November 21, 2014 in London, England. |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher Kurt Waldheim - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and Kurt Waldheim, the Secretary General of the United Nations, standing outside No 10 Downing Street. Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher with Peruvian diplomat and Secretary-General of the United Nations, Javier Perez de Cuellar at 10 Downing Street, London, May 1986. Fuentes Categoría:ONU-Reino Unido